So Surprise?
by Ivory Slayer
Summary: A oneshot about the webisode Hearts where Chelsea tells Ashley she's pregnant. It's what we didn't see.


What we didn't see from the WEBISODE "HEARTS". I don't own anything. this is a ONESHOT. Please comment: D

* * *

"Hey guys! I got the rest of Clay's Surprise." Spencer looks from Ashley to Chelsea. "Uh, hello? Clay's surprise? Chelz, Ash?" Her eyebrows raise in confusion as Chelsea's hands fidgets and Ashley bits her bottom lip.

"Yeah, Uh... Spence... I think I left my cell in my car. Could you go get it?" Ashley asks while keeping contact with Chelsea.

"_Okay_. And let me know when my girlfriend and best friend are back." The blonde jokes.

"Chelsea, are you sure. I'm mean, those pregnancy test aren't always accurate."

"Yeah, but four are. I'm pregnant Ash." Ashley moves closer to her friend's and lays her arm on Chelsea's forearm.

"Have you told Clay?"

"No, I haven't told anyone. My parents are gonna _kill_ me if they find out and Clay..."

"He loves you Chelsea. Okay?"

"Yeah, I love him too." But her voice seems to be lacking faith.

"It's gonna be okay." Ashley tries to reassure her.

"I don't even know why I'm going this! It's so stupid."

"No, it's sweet. You're just freaking out and-"

"Look, thanks for talking to me, but I just need some more time to think. Go get Spencer before she tears your car apart looking for that cell phone."

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of mean, since it's in my purse." Chelsea laughs a little.

"Really, I'll be fine. I just need to... think a bit. I'll finish Clay's surprise. You go find your girl."

"Are you _sure_ Chelz?"

"Yeah, go get Spencer." She smiles weakly at Ashley who still has a look of concern on her tanned face. Slowly standing up she leaves the lunch table with her purse, camera, and "lost" cell phone. Chelsea sits a bit longer, playing with her coffee cup in thought.

"Ash, I ...couldn't find... it- Okay, what's up? You're acting all weird and evasive." Now Spencer's face mirrors Ashley's concern.

"Uh? Oh, nothing Spence. Uhm, uh, I just found my cell phone in my purse. Blonde moment."

"O-kay...? Everything alright?"

"Yeah! I'm great!"

"Good." Spencer leans over and kisses Ashley's right cheek. Her girlfriend's face breaks into a sweet smile. "We should probably get back and help Chelsea finish Clay's sur-"

"No!... We should go get some coffee." Spencer's raises her eyebrows again in question.

"Ashley, we _have _coffee. Look you're freaking me out. Are you mad at me? Because I swear! Someone else put your favorite white band tee in with my black jacket. I really am starting to agree with your suspicion. Kyla just can't be trusted-"

"No Spence." Her hand reaches for Spencer's. " _No_, I'm not mad- And I told you Kyla is crazy." Her girlfriend laughs at the brunette's paranoia. "It's just that... I have this test... and I'm just stressed?"

"So now you're _lying_ to me Ash? A test, are you serious? How stupid do you think I am?!" She has already pulled her hand away. Her features tightening. "Don't lie to me Ashley."

"Okay Spencer! Okay. Just calm down." Ashley's eyes look around a bit nervously. "Not right here though. Let's get to my car." Her voice dropped to a whisper. Spencer sighs and reluctantly follows.

"_So_?"

"Uh, Spencer... I really shouldn't be telling you, but. Promise you won't freak out?" Rolling her eyes the annoyed blonde replies, "I promise."

"Okay... well, Chelsea just told me..." Leaning in she says a little quieter," She's pregnant."

"WHAT! Oh my gosh! Is she sure? Does, this mean...? Oh gosh!"

"Uh, Spencer... You're freaking out." Now Spencer, after shooting a glare at Ashley, starts to whisper.

"I can't believe this. I though he was a virgin!"

"Well, uh surprise. Apparently my video had more pent up sexual tension then I thought."

"Ashley!"

"Sorry, sorry. But you can't tell anyone I told you. I'm the only one that knows."

"Oh man. Poor Chelsea... So wait. She hasn't even told Clay?!"

"No Spence. But if you keep shrieking, she won't have too!" They're both leaning in, foreheads almost touching.

"Whoa... this is not good." Spencer says lowering her voice again.

"Uh, yeah. Sort of my thoughts." They're both silent for a while before Spencer speaks.

"So... coffee?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_the end_


End file.
